This invention relates generally to a gastro intestinal lavage system useful in various applications wherein it is desired to fragment food and like debris present in a body cavity or in another enclosure by directing a fluid under pressure on the debris to fragment it and thereby remove the fragmented debris by an aspiration step. The invention is also concerned with a lavage method for removing debris from a body cavity or other enclosures.
The invention in particular relates to an equine gastro-intestinal lavage system and a method of lavage.
The invention also provides an improved nozzle for use in lavage apparatus.
The art to which this invention relates is illustrated by a number of patents describing various systems for removing debris and fluids from human and other body cavities. This background disclosure is restricted to those which are believed most relevant.
U.S. Pat. No. 386,603 which discloses a stomach pump having an air pump, a first flexible tube connected to the intake side of the air pump and a second flexible tube coupled to the exit port of the air pump. A first receptical is provided to receive the free end of the first tube and a second receptical receives the free end of the second flexible tube therein. An elongated compound rigid tube having two elongated chambers therein is insertable in the stomach. A flexible tube interconnects one of the rigid tube chambers with the first receptical and another flexible tube interconnects the other rigid tube chamber to the second receptical. The rigid tube walls are provided with apertures along each of the elongated chambers. When the pump is operated, a fluid in the second receptacle is sprayed or sprinkled into the stomach and the reduced pressure in the other elongated chamber draws the contents of the stomach into the second aperture from which it is led into the first receptacle.
U.S. Pat. No. 701,075 describes a catheter for the removal or provision of a fluid into the body comprising two half round tubes secured together along their flat sides and forming an inlet passage extending through the instrument and a return passage lying adjacent to and to one side of the inlet passage.
U.S. Pat. No. 883,583 describes a stomach pump comprising an eduction tube circular in cross-section and internally unobstructed from end to end, and an induction tube secured to the first tube with the passage through the tubes from end to end, including the terminals, the internal passages of each tube being of the same diameter throughout.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,208,145 relates to an aspirating hand piece with controls for vacuum air and water. The point of novelty of this apparatus is a hand piece formed to be gripped in the fingers of the hand of an operator to control the various functions of the device. The apparatus is for dental use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,251 describes a suction lavage system incorporating a pulsating water lavage device in combination with a suction system to improve the interface between a prosthesis and the interdigitating network of cancellous bone in which it is secured with cement.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,221 illustrates an irrigation-suction tool incorporating an air pressure conduit connectible to an air pressure source, a separate suction conduit connectible to a suction source, and an irrigant liquid conduit connectible to an irrigant liquid source in which there is provided a tip unit having a forward end placeable adjacent the operating site and comprising hollow elongate suction and irrigant liquid tips for respectively removing liquid material from the operating site and supplying irrigant liquid thereto.